Titans Unite 5 Years Later
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: After 5 yrs the Titans reunite.Old unconfessed feelings remain.Slade has a new plan.Memory loss is part.It also includes a new apprentice.Titan destruction and conquer over Jump City is definitive. much trouble awaits... RaexBB slight StarxRob. R&R!
1. Calling All Titans!

_Heeey readers (: i just wanted to say that i'm new at this so... i don't know how well i write -tears drop- JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :( im doing the best i can :D_

_Hope you enjoy (: please R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans '-.- if I did they would still be on TV :(_

_So here's the first chapter "Calling all Titans" _

* * *

Cyborg stood on the roof watching as the orange sun started setting. He remembered each of his teammates. Missing each one of them, and remembering what have happened five years ago…

_-Flashback-_

"_Friends, do we really have to do this?" Starfire was crying on Robins shoulder. _

_"Yeah Star we have to do this, I'm sorry" Robin tried to calm his alien girlfriend down but she just kept breaking into tears. _

_"Cy, can't we do something else? I mean we don't have to change identities and go away till Slade appears again." The green member of the team tried to convince Cyborg into changing his mind. _

"_Man, I'm sorry I don't want to separate either, but we just have to, Slade hasn't appeared since his last attack last week, and he said if the Titans didn't separate he would destroy the city in one." _

_Raven looked sad even to be Raven. "Cyborg is right, we can't do anymore than that, besides we are not really separating, we are just..." she was interrupted by a depressed alien girl _

_"we are just going to separate!" _

_"Starfire, we'll… still be in touch…" Raven tried to calm Starfire down as well, although that seemed impossible by now._

_ "Actually Rae…we can't be in touch, at least not till Slade appears, I'll stay in the tower and each of you have to go out on your own, when he appears it'll be safe to call all the titans back, we'll meet here." It hurt Cyborg so much to say those words, but there was nothing more to be done. _

"_So…this is goodbye?" Beast boy was about to start crying, he turned and looked at Raven and went up to her. "Rae…"she interrupted him_

_ "Bye Beast boy." She said in her usual monotone voice although he could see the sadness in her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheek. _

_Beast boy took her hand which made Ravens eyes widen to her surprise, he gave her a sad smile and hugged her. _

_"Bye Rae…" _

_"Bye Beast boy" the hug fell apart as Starfire went to hug Raven also to say goodbye, and like that each Titan went off their own way. Raven was the first to leave, she just couldn't take it anymore, Beast boy left in back of her knowing that, that would be the last he would be seeing of Raven for now, then Robin left, and lastly a sad Starfire went through the door. _

_Cyborg stayed in the tower. "See you guys soon…" he muttered to himself._

_-End Flashback-_

The sun was now out of sight, replacing it was a bright orange-like color full moon.

Cyborg sighed. "I just wish that the alarm would go on" he whispered to himself.

If the alarm went on that meant that Slade was back, and he could call the other titans to meet again, after five years.

–Beep, Beep, Beep-

an alarm interrupted his thoughts. He jumped to the sound of the beeping of the alarm.

"Oh yeah!! Finally the titans are going to be back baby!" he exclaimed in excitement. He ran to the main room, almost flew right through the doors and pressed a red button "Titans, Calling all the Teen Titans, we're back baby!!"

* * *

Starfire was in her apartment, sitting on the couch watching TV. Starfire now lived in Spain she knew that if the communicator rang she could fly at the speed of light right back to the tower so she had no problem. She hadn't changed her appearance much, although now she used human clothes instead of her usual uniform. She had dark brown highlights on her orange long sparkly hair which was tied into a ponytail.

In Spain she had made many friends, she was still as joyful as her usual self, as for her romantic life, she was still in love with Robin, not loosing hope that one day she would see him again.

"Oh Robin I miss you so much." She whispered to herself as her mind was no longer on the TV. "I wish I could see you again, I am still missing you very much" Tears started to form in her alien beautiful green eyes.

Every time she thought of Robin or any of the titans she would start crying, she was still as sensitive as she had been 5 years ago.

She started remembering the good times with her friends "the walks in the park use to be marvelous with them and the eating of the pizza was so good and…" – her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar beeping noise, at first she didn't seem to recognize that noise since she hadn't heard it in quite a while, then she realized.

Her eyes widened in excitement she let out a cry of happiness and flew as fast as she could to her room.

She found the communicator in her drawer, opened it, and then she heard her teammate's voice "Titans, Calling all the Teen Titans, we're back baby!!"

Star pressed the respond button "Friend Cyborg!! We are back!! I shall be right there I am on my way!!" her voice was full of delight, excitement she couldn't contain her happiness at once she started flying towards titans tower "I shall be able to see my friends again!! I will see my Robin again" she screamed and made loops through the air as she kept flying towards her home, her real home.

* * *

Robin was working out in the gym. Even though he wasn't fighting crime anymore he still had to stay in shape. Robin also hadn't changed much his appearance. The only real difference so that people wouldn't recognize him was that he took of his mask. Robin had gorgeous light blue eyes that were as keen as a hawk's eye sight. After that, everything about him was pretty much the same, though he had grown taller and of course he no longer had his uniform on either.

Not much had been happening in his life, he had gone back to school to finish high school, he had finished it with honors and many scholarships, but he just didn't enter any university because he knew he would go back into crime fighting. In his romantic life, well he hadn't had any every since Starfire, we was still in love with her and he knew that since he would see her again there was no point in forgetting her.

Every day through his daily routine of working out in the gym, he had become very muscular because of that. His spiky hair was the same as always. He grunted as he lifted the weight each time, trying harder and harder not giving up, then something threw him off.

"Huh?" something starting ringing in his pocket a very familiar sound, he reached into to his pocket and took out the Titans communicator he was shocked to see that it was ringing. He smiled knowing that the time had come and opened the communicator to respond

"Titans, Calling all the Teen Titans, we're back baby!!" he heard Cyborg's voice.

Then, he immediately pressed the respond button "Cyborg, Cyborg, I got your message I'm on my way to Titans tower right now. Robin ran out of the gym hurrying towards the tower. "Finally I'll see my team again, I'll see my Starfire again" and he just kept smiling to himself as he kept running as his maximum speed.

* * *

By a big window in a medium size apartment, there sat Raven. She was looking out the window that had the ocean as her view; it just reminded her of the Titans Tower, of how every time she would look out a window she would see that peaceful sparkly sea. Raven was one that changed quite a lot. Her short violet hair had now become a long violet smooth silky hair, banes covered her forehead but they were not thick enough to cover her red looking like diamond on her forehead. Raven had also grown a little taller although she was still kind of average in height.

She no longer wore her uniform instead she had a black tight shirt and a navy blue skirt. She wore black boots that went up to her knees. Her life had been very different, she had went to finish high school, graduated, of course at the top of her class, but like Robin she didn't go to college knowing that crime fighting would come back to her life. As for romance in her life she dated a couple of guys while finishing high school hoping she would forget Beast boy, obviously that didn't seem to work because she was still in love with that green changeling.

Raven sighed. "Beast boy, why can't I get you out of my heart?" she sighed once again "I know you're never going to like me so what's the point of this feeling?"

She always seemed to ask herself the same questions although never had any luck answering them. "This life couldn't be duller without him bothering me every day."

She was mesmerized by the beauty of the ocean, so shiny, so peaceful, that deep blue water covered by a veil of sparkling stars with a big orangey moon.

"Beastboy…" she whispered to herself as she had done many times during these five years. Breaking through her thoughts a beeping sound started coming from her room.

She stood up cautiously still not recognizing the noise. She walked over to her room and detected where that noise was coming from.

"This can't be…" her eyes started filling themselves with tears of happiness "but the time has finally come."

She picked the communicator up with her hand and she stood there still hearing that familiar noise that she now recognized.

She flipped the communicator open and heard after many years her friends voice "Titans, Calling all the Teen Titans, we're back baby!!"

She smiled to herself as she pressed the reply button "Cyborg I'm going to Titans tower right now, I'll be there in a while." She closed the communicator, put it in her skirt pocket, smiled, and then let happiness consume her on the way to the tower. She flew through the door, and then through the dark blue sky of the night.

* * *

There sat a green changeling in the dining room of an apartment. Beast boy hadn't changed much he was still playful and well his usual self. His green luxurious hair was still the same. As well as his emerald eyes, he had grown a lot taller. In his life, he would work out some days just to stay in shape, after that he hadn't done much. His romantic life was only full with one person: Raven. He hadn't gone out with anyone, he didn't want to forget Raven and he knew it was impossible because his love for her was too much. He always thought about her, every minute of his life, he just wished that she did too.

Beast boy was thinking back to the good times. "The Teen Titans was the best thing that has ever happened to me, especially because there I met Raven…" he sighed "I miss her so much I just wish that she would miss me too…but who am I kidding…_Raven_ liking _me_?" he sighed once again "that's never going to happen…" he laid his head on top of his arms on the table.

"I'm nothing without the Titans…I'm nothing without Raven…" his voice started to sound sad, very sad. "Wonder wha-" He was interrupted by a familiar sound in the background. His face lit up with joy when he recognized the sound, he ran towards a closet in a box he say the communicator and just as he had thought it was beeping.

"Dude I can't believe it!!" he opened the communicator.

He heard his best friends voice after a good five years "Titans, Calling all the Teen Titans, we're back baby!!"

He instantaneously pressed the reply button "Dude!! Finally!! About time!! Cy I'm on my way!!" he put the communicator in his pocket, morphed into a cheetah ran down the stairs till he made it out, then he morphed into an eagle and took of to his home.

* * *

Cyborg stood in front of the controls listening to each one of his fellow teammates reply. This was an ecstatic moment! Finally after all these years!! The titans were back!! Cyborg ran to the roof of the tower knowing that most of his friends would arrive by air, he stood there waiting under a veil of shining stars.

* * *

_Okaaay! So Chapter 1 is finished (: YaY_

_I really hope you liked it!!_

_Tell me if there is anything more I can do to improve or something you know that I can work on or you would like me to work on for the next chapters. (:_

_I'll update as soon as i can, promise but please motivate me more :( -beggs- reviewssss!! :( -puppy dog eyes-_

_PS: Don't forget to reviewwww! ;)_


	2. Titans Unite

_Heeey well I'm updating kind of early, well I really, really, really would love it if I got more review –puppy dog eyes- _

_Well this chapter is mostly about the Titans meeting again, the action will be in the next chapter and I will show Slade and all of his plans (:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! ( but I wish I did :D )_

_On with the story_

_Chapter 2- Titans Unite:_

* * *

Cyborg was very excited waiting for any of his fellow Titans to show then he spotted a very cheerful Tamarainian girl flying his way, it was obvious for her to get there first since she could fly at the speed of light.

"STAR!" Cyborg exclaimed at the sight of his friend.

"FRIEND CYBORG!" Starfire flew directly on Cyborg to greet him with her usual hugs. "Friend, I am most delighted to seeing you!" Starfire was pretty ecstatic and squishing Cyborg with her hug.

"Star, nice to see you to" he grunted from the pain of her hug.

"I am sorry" she immediately apologized as she got off him, as she saw she was starting to hurt Cyborg with the hug.

"It's ok Star, wow you look great, it's been some time girl" Cyborg said as he saw Starfire more closely now that he wasn't being suffocated by her hug.

The joyous girl was delighted by his comment "Thank you friend!".

Cyborg looked at Star examining her more closely she was wearing a long sleeve tight purple shirt, the shirt was short enough so that you can see her belly, she was also wearing a mini skirt the same color as her shirt, and as usual her long boots.

"I can see that you've adapted to Earth now, right Star?"

"Yes friend, although some of these Earth customs still confuse me, but…" her sight interrupted her; she was like in shock at what she was seeing.

Cyborg was waving his hand in front of her eyes trying to get her to snap out of it, since it didn't work he decided to turn to see that she was looking at…his jaw fell to the ground as he spotted was Starfire had seen.

"Friend Raven, this is most joyous, I am so delighted on seeing you!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew towards her friend. She gave her one of her painful hugs which left Raven almost breathless.

"Starfire, it's…nice to see you too" she managed to say gasping for air. Raven broke free of Starfires hug, then they both landed on the roof, Cyborgs jaw was still on the ground, and his face was in shock.

"Hey Cyborg" Raven said in a friendly tone.

Cyborg snapped out of his shock "Oh, Raven…Hey girl, wow you look…wow, you've changed…_a lot_."

Raven raised an eyebrow, she knew that she had changed her appearance, but was it really that noticeable?

"Um…thanks?" Ravens now long hair blew as the wind brushed against her face.

"Rae, nice to see you again it's been to long!" Cyborg now said controlling himself again, still at disbelief that Raven looked so…so…wow, that was all he could manage to think.

"Yeah, long time" Raven said back in her normal monotone voice.

Cyborg could see the excitement for her was over. Although deep inside, she was over excited on seeing her friends again, of course she wouldn't let her emotions show that much.

Silence was between the three Titans until Starfire spoke.

"Friend Cyborg, do you know when the rest of our friends shall arrive?"

"They should be here any minute now, just be patient Star." As soon as he was done saying that sentence Starfire jumped.

A green eagle was flying overhead, landing on the roof and transforming back to it's original shape, a green changeling.

"Oh friend Beastboy you have made it!" Starfire ran to hug her friend.

"Hey Star" Beastboy was gasping for air now, why did Starfires hugs always hurt so much? Starfire let go of Beastboy allowing him to breathe again.

Cyborg sprinted towards his friend, Raven on the other hand took slow steps forwards almost like cautiously as her heartbeat began to race.

Cyborg reached his friend "Yo BB! Man what's up?! It's been so long, wow you actually grew!" Cyborg teased and said with amusement at the same time.

"Hey dude! Yeah it's been really long!" said Beast boy partially with excitement as he ignored Cyborgs comment about his height.

Beastboy's eyes searched around and found what they've wanted to see for years, his eyes spotted Raven. His heartbeat started racing. Raven finally reached him.

"Hey Rae"Beast boy said kind of mesmerized by Ravens new appearance.

"Hey" Raven answered in practically a whisper she was so excited, so…she didn't how to describe it, the thing is…she could barely talk.

"Wow Raven, you look so…wow" Beast boy stated kind of tumbling over some words.

"Uh…thanks" Raven answered in her usual monotone voice with a bit of annoyance, _'doesn't anybody know any other words beside: you look so wow' _she thought to herself.

Beast boy grinned and offered his hand for Raven to shake it. She gave Beast boy a confusing look to why he would do that, but she shrugged and shook his hand. Beast boy pulled both of their hands towards him, taking them into a hug. Raven was surprised; she hadn't expected him to do that, both of their hearts raced faster than before, they raced so fast that each on could feel each others heartbeats.

_'Why is his heart racing so fast? Could it be that…maybe…NO! What am I thinking?! He's probably just exhausted from his flight to get here that's all…'_Raven thought to herself. Then she pushed Beast boy away.

Beast boy slightly smiled still mesmerized by Ravens appearance.

"ROBIN!!" Starfire exclaimed as she saw someone approaching the front door of the tower. Star flew down as quick as possible, and found herself with Robin.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed and they both hugged. "Robin, I have missed you so" Starfire said over excited.

"Yeah, it's good to finally see you" Robin responded. Starfire took Robins hand and took him to the roof so that he could see the others.

"Yo Robin, Nice to see you man!" said exclaimed as he paced to where the two Titans were landing.

"It's nice to see all of you again" Robin responded with a smile.

"Dude, yeah finally the Titans are back!" the green changeling announced.

"Cyborg, the alarm you received where did it say Slade was?" Robin was back to his usual self, all over the mission stuff.

"Oh that, I almost forgot from all this excitement…he's in an old abandoned warehouse near the city limits." Cyborg responded remembering the information he had gotten.

"If Slade is out there then why are we all just standing here?" Beastboy asked.

"You're right we need to get moving!"

* * *

The Titans arrived at the abandoned warehouse. Chills ran down Beastboys spine as they went in. It was like in a horror movie, the windows of the warehouse covered with broken pieces of wood, rusty old squeaks came from the door as closed the door behind them, the place was filled with dust. A small light seemed to come from behind the door of a certain room in the back of the warehouse.

The Titans reached the room; Beast boy was hiding under Raven's cloak scared half to death, and Starfire hiding behind Robin's cape. They went through the rusty old door and found themselves in a huge room covered with dim lighting. Each of their eyes searched the room looking for their enemy.

Raven's eyes spotted a figure from behind the shadows. The figure walked slowly out of the shadows as the figure became clearer each of the Titans expressions became filled with anger.

"Hello Titans long time no see…" said the figure with a taunting voice as it approached the Titans…

_**-To be continued- **_

* * *

_YaY! Chapter 2 is finished (: Sorry i know it wasn't that long but i promise the next chapter will (:_

_I hope you really liked it, although there wasn't any action, the Titans united again (:_

_The action will be in the next chapter trust me (:_

_PLEASEEE I'M BEGGING …REVIEWW !! DON'T FORGET ! :(_

_Oh and in the next chapter a Titan is going to dissapear, which Titan do you think it should be?_

_-Robin_

_-Beastboy_

_-Raven_

_-Starfire_

_-Cyborg_

_You choose (:_


	3. Challenges

_Okay so the votes are counted and I know who will "disappear"_

_I hope you like this chapter enjoy! :D_

_PS: R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

_Chapter 3- Challenges_

"Hello Titans long time no see…" said the figure with a taunting voice as it approached the Titans…

The Titans stood frozen with angry expressions on their faces as Slade approached them.

Robin's eyes squinted in anger, while his fist was tightening; almost without thinking he tried to punch Slade. He dodged the punch with ease. Robin was surprised at the speed Slade could move.

"Now Robin, this time without fighting has definitely made you weaker"

The other Titans just stood frozen, they were shocked by his quickness, until their leaders voice awoke them from their shocked state "What are you guys waiting for? Titans Go!"

Starfire and Raven took flight. Starfire began shooting starbolts over and over towards Slade; he dodged each and every one of them with ease.

Raven chanted her mantra "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and various items that were around were thrown at Slade but with no success in reaching their target; Slade was faster than lightning, he could dodge anything. He surprised Raven from behind and kicked her, sending her crashing towards a wall.

"Raven!" cried Beast boy as he saw Raven crash. With fury he turned into a t-rex and whipped his tail targeting Slade, as like all the other attacks this one was as well easily dodged.

"ahhh!" to Beast boy's surprise Slade took his tail and swung him in circles then releasing him, sending him flying and crashing towards the ceiling and back to the floor with great force.

Cyborg approached Slade from behind shooting his sonic canon towards him. Slade vanished from Cyborg's sight.

"Man, where did he go?" Slade reappeared in back of Cyborg playing around with his system circuits on his back, he pulled a few wires and Cyborg fell to the floor being unable to move.

"I expected you Titans to be a lot greater challenge, being away from me has sure made all of you weak"

Robin was infuriated with Slade's comment and sent him a combo of kicks, one after another, with no success on hitting Slade; Slade kicked Robin in the guts sending him flying and landing unconscious on the floor.

"C'mon Titans give me a challenge, I hav-" Slades comment was interrupted by Starfire's starbolts being sent towards him, he wasn't able to dodge them and was hit though not badly hurt.

"Now this is more like it." He said in a teasing way and then threw a smoke bomb.

The smoke started spreading everywhere not letting any of the conscious Titans see. Starfire started coughing from all the smoke.

Raven was awakening slowly as she felt a hand cover her mouth, she tried to scream but with no success no sound would come out.

"Don't worry my dear, it's just me" Slade took out a needle and inserted it into Raven's skin, she grunted in pain though no one could hear her because most of her teammates were unconscious.

_"I can't let Slade get hold of me"_ thought Raven as she fought desperately with herself as she tried not to fall unconscious.

"To late my dear" whispered Slade into her ear.

Everything went black for Raven.

Starfire fainted because of all the smoke, as well as Beast boy since too much smoke was getting into their lungs. Everything went black for all the Titans.

* * *

The smoke had left, and there was now a little light in the warehouse since it was morning.

Beastboy grunted as he awoke from his unconsciousness. _'What happened? Dude where am i? Oh, right I'm in the warehouse and Slade knocked us out, and…' _Beastboy gasped. "Dude where's Slade?!" exclaimed Beastboy as he realized everything.

Beastboy's screams awoke Robin and Starfire they both grunted as they regained consciousness.

"Titans are you okay?" the leader of the group asked. Starfire's eyes searched around.

"Friend Cyborg!" she cried as she saw her friend laying there frozen with no movement.

"Cyborg! Dude I think he's powered out!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Looks like Slade cut his curcuits…" said Robin slowly.

Beastboy's eyes kept examining the place, something was wrong, something was missing, someone…

"RAVEN!" Beastboy cried as he realized Raven was no where in sight.

"What?! Where is she!?...Ugh…SLADE!!" Robin cried examining and thinking through the situation.

"Dude, we need to go find her! She could be in danger! Something could happen to her!" Beastboy was loosing control he couldn't bare it if something happened to Raven, it would be too much for him to take.

"Beastboy calm down! First we need to assist Cyborg! Then we can search for Raven!" Robin tried to make the green changeling rationalize.

"We cannot just leave our friend out there with the Slade Robin!" Starfire wasn't convinced by Robins plan.

"Star! Beastboy! Both of you calm down! First we take care of Cyborg and then Raven! Okay?! No discussions!" Robin was getting irritated at his teammate's lack of understanding.

"Look Robin, if something happens to Raven…" he was interrupted by his leader.

"Beastboy nothing is going to happen to her! She'll be _fine_trust me!" Robin was now getting aggravated.

"Friends we shall not fight…let us take Cyborg back to the tower and he shall get the powered up again" Starfire really hated to see her friends fight.

* * *

"Wake up my dear" said a voice that sounded kind of mixed up to her.

She couldn't really tell whose voice it was or what it was saying. Raven grunted as she felt a sudden pain come across her body. _'What's going on…? Ouch… why does my body hurt so much? Ugh this pain' _She opened her eyes slowly still not being able to see everything clearly, her vision was to blurry. _'Where am I?'_ She looked around as her vision cleared up. _'Slade…why is he the last thing I remember? What happened to me?! Where are the other titans?!' _

Raven realized what was going on, although she couldn't do anything about it because she felt something holding her. She realized she was trapped; coves were around her wrists and her ankles, she couldn't move. _'How do I get out of this? Ugh' _She tried to get out but it was no use.

"Now dear, that's not going to help, you can try all you want but you're not breaking free"

She recognized that voice "Slade! Get me out of this! What do you want?!"

Slade gave a small evil laugh; he pulled out a something that looked like a flashlight.

Raven became scared. "What is that?! Tell me!" she demanded.

Slade just laughed. "This isn't going to hurt…"

A flash went in front of her "Ah!!" she screamed in pain.

The light consumed her mind, it was all she could see, it was everywhere in her. "Ah!!" the pain was to much for her not to scream, she was fighting against all her senses to not let unconsciousness take over…

* * *

"Man how long was I out?" Cyborg said as he rubbed his head as it hurt after everything that had happened.

"Like for about 4 hours now…" Robin answered in a serious tone.

"Friend Cyborg, there is something you must know…" said Starfire in a soft delicate yet worried voice.

"Yeah? What is it Star? Cyborg was curious about what his friend had to tell him.

"Well…" Starfire began, but was interrupted by her human boyfriend.

"Raven is missing looks like Slade captured her" Blurted Robin in an angry tone.

Cyborg eyes widened worry started to consume him. "Man then why are we just sitting here? Lets get moving!" Cyborg shouted.

Beastboy entered the room; he had been in his room thinking all through the time that his friends had been fixing Cyborg up again, he was thinking about Raven, worrying about her.

"Dudes can we go now?!" cried Beastboy in an angry voice.

"Yeah it's time, I've searched for Raven's communicator signal and she's trapped in this factory right in the middle of town, Titans Go!" shouted the leader of the team.

"About time…" muttered Beastboy to himself; thankfully nobody heard.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the factory; it seemed like it was abandoned, old, and creepy. The Titans approached it with cautious looking around at every little detail. Then a sound alerted them, the sound came from within the factory, and it wasn't just any sound, it was a scream, a girl's scream, Raven's scream. The Titans ran in the factory and followed the scream's echoes to where it came from. They finally found the right place.

It had dim lighting the place was old, dusty; the factory seemed to be working because some wheels on the sides were still turning. As they walked in their visions spotted their target, the person they've been looking for, but it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted as he was terrified to what he was seeing.

There was Raven trapped hurt, the pain consumed her, and she could manage to let out a shriek or two, and at times a scream.

Silent tears fell from Starfire's eyes.

"Ah!!" Raven released another scream, which awoke Beast boy from his terrified trance state and went up to her and tried to free her.

"Raven stay with me, please…I-I promise I'll get you out of this."

Raven heard a familiar voice, she couldn't tell whose voice it was, but it was familiar to her. She really didn't have time to figure out who it was; all she could feel was that the light burned her from the inside. The pain consumed her from head to toes, losing her sense of reality, of consciousness.

"Raven…" she could hear the familiar voice say. All she could respond was with a scream.

"Ah!!" Raven shouted once again.

"Raven! Stay with me please! Ugh I can't free her!" Tears raced down Beast boy's face.

The other Titans just stood shocked, they couldn't move, they we're terrified to what could be happening to Raven.

Unconsciousness was winning the battle within her. Soon her sense of reality was being lost.

"Raven!" she could hear a voice scream her name,though that voice was no longer that familiar. The pain started to go away, slowly it exited her body, and she started to become calm.

"Raven?" The tears didn't stop running down Beast boy's face. _'I can't loose you…no Raven please…' _thought Beast boy. "RAVEN!" he knew screaming to her was no use, but her calming down all of the sudden, and fainting, didn't seem to calm him down.

Raven could hear a voice calling her name. The voice seemed to come from afar, her sense of reality was no longer there, and unconsciousness was an inch from taking over her.

"Beast boy…" she whispered with the softest voice. Then, she lost reality, she lost the battle within herself; she fainted, it was lights out for her.

"Raven I'm right here!" he responded to Raven's whisper, but he knew that she wouldn't respond to him, she had already fainted. "Raven…" he whispered softly to himself, letting the tears just flow down his cheeks.

The other Titans cried silent tears. Beast boy turned around to face the other Titans.

"Why did you guys stay standing there?! Why didn't you do anything?!" cried Beast boy with anger in his voice.

"I-We couldn't have done anything BB, we're sorry…" said Cyborg softly in a sad tone.

"You could have helped me free her!!" shouted the green changeling.

"And then what?! We still couldn't stop whatever was happening to her!" defended Robin.

"But still!!" more tears ran down Beastboy's cheeks.

"Friend, we are sorry…but there was really…nothing we could have done for Raven…" said Starfire softly in almost a whisper.

"You could have tried…" said Beast boy in a monotone voice, as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Now Titans, don't get too sad, she's not gone…" said a malevolent voice from behind the shadows as it stepped forward to be in sight.

"Slade…" Beast boy muttered with anger.

Robin and the rest of the Titans took battle positions. Slade gave a small evil laugh.

"Don't get to alarmed, I really don't want to fight, I'm just going to give you two options…" stated the dark figure in a calm teasing way.

The Titans were still ready to attack but this time confusion on their expressions.

"You see… nothing …much…has happened to your little dark friend, but… you have to options…One… I can let you take her, but I am warning you that a demon without control of her own powers can be dangerous…" he was interrupted.

"Raven knows how to manage her powers!!" defended Beast boy.

"As I was saying… she can be dangerous…option 2 you can leave her with me and not worry about it I'll take good care of her and I can reassure you'll see her again…" Slade gave a small malevolent teasing smile.

"Obviously we're taking her!" exclaimed Beast boy, the other Titans just nodded.

"But we're taking you down first!!" cried Robin with anger.

"No, no… now you don't have time, you don't know what can happen to Raven…" he gave another malevolent smile and disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" cried Robin.

"Forget it!! Let's take Raven to the tower and heal her!" Responded Beast boy to Robin's reaction.

* * *

-6 hours later-

They we're in the ER of the tower; Cyborg was checking Raven's wounds and her heart rhythm. Beast boy and Robin were fighting outside because Beast boy accused Robin of all this being his fault. Starfire sat in a chair next to Raven quietly and sad, she was really depressed by everything that was going on.

Raven lay still on the bed. She wasn't even levitating, that meant that she wasn't healing herself. That wasn't a good sign. Her frozen body laid there, covered in small wounds, she almost looked lifeless, but her heartbeat was the sign that that wasn't true.

Beast boy ran into the ER filled with anger.

Starfire moved out of the way so that Beast boy wouldn't take it all out on her. She left the room.

"Cyborg can you leave me alone with Raven?" asked Beast boy in a monotone voice.

"Um…Yeah…sure…" answered Cyborg as he left the room.

Beast boy took Raven's hand and held it in his. He just looked at her with hurt filled in his eyes.

"How could I have let this happen to you?" Beast boy whispered.

He sat there for about an hour just looking at her. Raven opened her eyes with fear in them. Beast boy gave a smile and was surprised with her waking up so soon.

"Raven!" he said cheerfully.

Raven looked at him in fear and pulled her hand away. Beastboy's smile faded.

"Raven?" he seemed confused by her reactions.

Raven stood up quick from the bed.

"No wait Raven!" exclaimed Beast boy.

Raven ran to a corner. "Get away from me!" she replied with a tone that sounded like somebody was trying to kill her.

"Raven, calm down it's just me" said Beast boy softly.

Tears ran down Raven's cheeks. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried. The light bulb of the ER exploded…

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

_Okay! Wow this chapter was longer just as i promised (:_

_Please R&R don't forget (: i really want to know what you think of everything that is going on ._

_I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! (:_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (: IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME MORE (:_

_PS: for people who don't know what ER stands for it means Emergancy Room ;)_

Heey readers! So Chapter 3 is finally done (:


	4. Trust

_Heey readers! (: _

_I'm so sorry for updating so late! It's just that well you know school and stuff…so yeaah._

_Okay so I hope you like this chapter (: I really hope you enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Trust

Raven stood up quick from the bed.

"No wait Raven!" exclaimed Beast boy.

Raven ran to a corner. "Get away from me!" she replied with a tone that sounded like somebody was trying to kill her.

"Raven, calm down it's just me" said Beast boy softly.

Tears ran down Raven's cheeks. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried. The light bulb of the ER exploded…

Beast boy walked towards Raven where she stood in the corner. "Please…I won't hurt you…I-I promise… said Beast boy softly to the frightened girl.

Raven looked at Beastboy, just staring into his eyes. She was confused; she didn't know anything that was going on. _'Why is he trying to help me? He seems nice…I guess I could…I mean it couldn't hurt…' _

"Who-Who are you? W-Where am I?" said Raven in a panicked voice, trying to control herself.

"Raven, it's me Beast boy. You're in the tower, you were captured by Slade but what did he…- wait…you don't remember anything?" questioned Beast boy with a scared look in his expression now. How could it be? Raven doesn't remember him?

"You're not going to hurt me right? I don't-don't know anything…um… Raven? Is that my…my name?" Raven's voice broke. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she felt confusion consume her. Her gorgeous violet eyes looked around the room examining every little detail trying to recognize something.

"I will never hurt you I promise. Raven, you can trust me, I'll help you. You'll remember. You have to remember. You…" Beast boy trailed off. He looked at the confused girl in front of him. His eyes watered up realizing that his love didn't remember him. Even though he knew Raven didn't love him, he always wanted the best for her.

"I-I don't know…" whispered Raven. Her amethyst eyes met his emerald ones. She could see pain in his eyes.

She shivered as she realized that he pained to see her like that. _'He seems so worried. Pain reflects in his emerald eyes. I think I can trust him. Though I don't know, I'm not sure if I can trust anyone.' _

"Raven…" he said softly as he held his hand for Raven to reach. He stood there holding his hand out, looking into her violet eyes full of confusion and innocence.

'_Should I? I think I should. I need someone to trust, I can't trust myself, and I don't know anything. He seems reliable…' _Raven gave a halfhearted grin and put her hand on his, also looking into his emerald eyes, trying to decode why he wanted to help her so much.

Beast boy gave a small pained smile. He squeezed her soft hand and pulled her towards him embracing her into a hug.

"I'll help you…you'll be fine…trust me" he whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

Tears ran down Ravens cheeks. "I'm so confused I-" she trailed off as a drawer exploded near by. She tensed as she saw papers fly everywhere.

A shiver ran down her spine. "Did I…do that?" she said in a shaky voice. She pulled a little away from the hug to be able to see his face.

"Yeah, but everything is going to be ok. I'll help you." He tried comforting her. Her glassy amethyst eyes looked into his full of panic, pain, confusion. He embraced her again into a tight hug, trying to make her feel safe.

Raven nodded her head still hugging Beastboy. Her silent tears fell onto the changeling's uniform.

Robin rushed through the door. "Why are there so many- oh…sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

"You're not" said Beast boy in a flat monotone voice as he broke the hug between him and Raven.

"Okay. But I thought I heard something explode and…" Robin was interrupted.

"Yeah Robin, you see… we have a problem…" Beast boy looked at the floor. His eyes watered up.

"What's wrong?!" demanded his leader.

Raven looked from Beast boy to Robin from Robin to Beast boy as they spoke trying to understand what was going on. She hid behind Beastboy when the leader had demanded Beast boy to tell him what was going on.

"Robin calm down you'll scare her even more!!" shouted Beast boy angry that Robin had frightened Raven even more than she already was.

"Scare her…? Why would she get…?"

"Robin…" Beast boy paused and stole a glance at Raven. "She doesn't remember anything. Dude I don't know what Slade did to her but when she awoke she didn't remember anything. I just calmed her down. She was about to blow up everything." Beast boy sighed and looked at Raven again.

"Who's he?" asked Raven in low shivering voice. She looked at the spiky haired boy that stood in front of Beast boy.

Beast boy moved aside so that Robin could see Raven more clearly.

"Raven it's me, Robin." He reached for Raven's shoulder.

Raven's eyes glowed black and a force field appeared in front of her. She took a couple a steps back.

"Don't touch me…" said Raven trying to get her voice to work.

"I won't hurt you…"

"I don't trust you" replied Raven in a monotone voice taking more steps back.

"Rae, Robin won't hurt you, you can trust him…" Beast boy tried convincing her.

"No…" she said in a monotonous voice. Though the force field in front of her disappeared, she was still very cautious.

Beast boy approached raven trying to comfort her once again. "Rae…"

"I don't want your help Robin." said Raven in a flat tone. _'Why should I trust him? No i'm only going to trust Beastboy…no one else…'_

Raven looked at Beast boy. "Sorry, I'm not trusting anyone else." She said seriously to Beast boy. She was starting to control her fear and confusion better, though it startled her every time her powers triggered.

Starfire entered through the door. Her eyes sparkled as she saw that her friend had awakened.

"Friend you have come back!!!" exclaimed Starfire. She flew towards Raven and embraced her into one of her famous hugs.

"Get…off…me…" Raven managed to say gasping for air.

"Oh…" Starfire said getting off Raven "I am sorry, I did not wish to hurt you…I…"

"Whatever" responded Raven in a monotone voice. Raven's eyes looked at Starfire darkly, with confusion and hatred, though she didn't know why, she just didn't like this alien girl.

"Friend, are you okay?" said Starfire in a hurt tone as she saw the way Raven looked at her.

"I'm not your friend; I'm nobody's friend here. I don't know any of you, so stop bugging me and…!" she was cut off by an exploding machine next to her. "Ugh, I hate this!"

"Raven calm down, please…" said Beast boy softly as he approached her.

"Calm down??!! How do you expect me to calm down???!! I don't know anybody!! I don't even know who I am, where I come from, or anything!! And you want me to calm down???!!!" This was too much; Raven was really starting to get angry. She was starting to lose control.

Starfire looked at each of the Titans, confused by the words that Raven had just said.

"Our friend does not remember anything?"

"No Star" replied Robin in a flat tone.

"What has that Slade done to her!?"

"Don't know, but I tend to find out"

Raven's eyes looked everywhere and then she just couldn't get hold of herself. She felt fear, confusion, pain, worry, so many emotions at one time.

'_How do I know who to trust?'_ she thought to herself.

She looked at Beastboy's worried face and then stared into his emerald eyes. There was something about him, but she didn't know what, but he was different in some way or another.

Beast boy met Raven's violet glassy eyes. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. How he hated to see her suffer this way.

Raven sat on the floor, looking from the Titans to the ceiling to of room. Tears in her eyes started flowing down her cheeks.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy's eyes tried to meet Ravens though they did not succeed.

"Does it look like I'm…?" Raven was interrupted by an alarm sound and flashing red lights.

_-Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep-_

Robin went to the computer in the ER.

"Slade…he has broken into the tower" the leader announced his team.

As he finished speaking, the lights went out. The titans started hearing thumping sounds coming closer towards the ER…

* * *

_A/N: Well Ch.4 & 5 posted at the same moment (: more to read! Please R&R_


	5. Tricked

_Hey Readers!_

_I am so sorry for such a late update!!! _

_I've been so busy with school and stuff that I really didn't have much time to do this but here it is at last. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! _

* * *

Chapter 5 – Tricked

"Slade…he has broken into the tower" the leader announced his team.

As he finished speaking, the lights went out. The titans started hearing thumping sounds coming closer towards the ER…

A dark shade appeared through the door. Slade got closer to the Titans as they formed battle positions and Raven stayed in shock fear in the corner.

"Well, I see you couldn't control her as well as you thought you could." Slade teased.

A machine in the ER exploded. Raven's silent tears broke into a sob.

"My point proved" he laughed an evil laughter.

Slade started walking towards Raven. Beast boy immediately interfered.

"You're not getting near her." Beastboy stated harshly.

"Oh really?" Slade challenged.

He disappeared before a second could past. The Titans stood confused. Before three other seconds could pass, Slade reappeared next to Raven. Raven's lack of control made an explosion inside the room. The explosion sent Slade flying into a wall as well as the rest of the Titans. Cyborg and Starfire were knocked out unconscious. Slade grunted as he fought to get up. Robin was conscious but could barely move, the impact had had a lot of force. Beast boy didn't care about the pain he felt, he only cared about Raven.

He stood up, fighting the urge to fall back to the ground again. He walked hesitantly toward Raven.

"Raven…" he fell to the ground just as he reached her. "Are…you okay?"

Raven nodded. She stared at him in fear, not knowing what to do.

'_How am I doing all this? I need to control myself. He's so hurt. _They_ are so hurt because of me. Ugh. How do I control my fear, my confusion, my…' _Raven thoughts were interrupted by another explosion, this time she managed to knock down a wall. _'Dang it…I can't…I…'_

Beast boy saw the fear in Raven's face; he lifted up his hand to touch her cheek.

"It's okay Rae…its okay"

Slade managed to get up. He wasn't here just to lie around in pain. He came here for Raven, to take her and convince her that the Titans only wanted to hurt her. Then, he would make sure that Raven herself destroyed each one of them.

Slade sprinted across the room to where Raven and Beast boy sat. When he reached them he punched Beast boy sending him flying into a glass table.

Beast boy lay unconscious; the glass had cut through his skin leaving him wounds. His head had hit the glass so hard the some glass pieces were probably inside his head.

Slade grabbed Raven by her arm and dragged her across the floor.

Raven sent a bolt of dark energy to Slade, though he managed to dodge it.

"Let me go"

"No, you're going to come with me"

"NO! Ugh!"

She tried struggling out of Slade's grip, though it was useless, he was to strong.

"Stay still!" Slade shouted. He slapped Raven.

Raven's powers protected her, and she was instantly surrounded by a force field. Slade kicked the force field many times, so hard that it broke. He spotted a needle near by; he grabbed it and stabbed the needle right into Raven's arm.

She screamed in pain. Blood dripped from her arm as Slade started dragging her again, this time out the tower. Any item that they passed exploded, drawers, cups, machines, etc. anything.

* * *

Inside a factory, one of the places Slade loves to choose as his hideout, he had Raven locked up.

Raven was locked inside a bubble looking thing. It was orange and apparently strong enough to hold her in.

She sat holding her knees close to her chest. Her hair fell covered half her face. The wound that she had had before on her arm was now healed. Her glassy violet eyes just stared blankly at the ground.

"Do you honestly think they are trying to help you? Do you think they care about you?" Slade questioned.

"Well…" Raven doubted for a moment and paused thinking it over. "It…looks like it" she responded in a trance voice, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Ha. All they want is to have you on their side. They don't want you to hurt them, so they pretend to care."

Raven still stared at the floor, thinking about what Slade had told her. Beast boy came into her mind, the way he wanted to protect her, that could not be fake, right?

"But…Beastboy…he looked like he really…" She stopped as Slade interrupted her.

"He can really act; they probably just sent him to confuse you."

Silence came over between the two. No one said a word Slade preferred to have Raven confused.

Raven never removed her eyes from the ground. Her mind kept thinking whether Beastboy had been putting on a fake or not.

'_Would he do this to me? No…he promised he would help me, that he wouldn't hurt me…' _Raven thought desperately _'Why do I keep trying to defend Beastboy from any negative thought…could I have…feelings for him? NO impossible I don't even know him, well at least I don't recognize him._

While Raven fought with herself Slade thought of a way to keep confusing her. He knew Beastboy would be a problem. He had shown too much interest of helping Raven, which made it harder to convince her that he was just faking.

"Raven…" Slade broke the silence awaking Raven from the battle within herself. "Don't believe a single word the Titans say…you can't trust then, though you can trust me."

"I can trust _you_? The guy who has me _locked up_? Sure…_of course_ I can tell I can trust you…" Raven said sarcastically.

"I just have you locked up because you're dangerous" Slade defended. "You can lose control anytime now, think what you might do."

Raven was silent. Slade was right about that, she could lose control any time and probably cause a massive destruction if it gets to out of hand. Maybe he _was_ trying to actually help her.

"I need you to prove to me that I can trust you." Raven demanded.

"Sure, of course, you want me to unlock you right?"

"Yes"

Slade grinned. He went over to a table and reached for a control. He pressed a button and the bubble disappeared Raven was "free".

"Now can you trust me?" asked Slade.

"Still not sure, I do remember that in the tower you slapped me and…"

Raven was interrupted by an explosion at the door. A cloud of smoke filled the room. As the smoke vanished four figures appeared, the Titans.

Raven glared at the Titans, her face showing hatred.

"Glad you could join us Titans." Mocked Slade

Robin, Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg stood in battle positions ready to attack, each one of their faces full of anger towards Slade.

The first things Beastboy's eyes did was search for Raven. His emerald eyes searched the room and spotted the girl he was looking for. Beastboy got out of the Titans formed battle positions and sprinted towards Raven.

Raven stood up noticing the green changeling sprinting towards her. She lifted an arm with her hand pointing towards Beastboy and used her black energy to block him off.

Beast boy hit the field of black energy Raven had put in front of him. He fell to the ground in reaction. He rubbed his head and looked up at Raven, watching her with confused eyes that were starting to fill up with tears.

Slade took advantage of the distraction and headed for the rest of the Titans.

"Titans Go!" shouted their leader.

Each Titan ran towards Slade attacking. Starfire sent out a bunch of starbolts. Like in the last fight, neither of her starbolts hit him. Slade appeared by surprise next to her and kicked her with such great force that she was knocked out immediately.

The force field of black energy Raven created disappeared. She rested her arm next to her. Beast boy stood up cautiously taking steps towards her.

"Raven…" Beastboy pleaded. "Please Raven…" Tears started running down his cheeks. "You have to remember me, you just have to, please, it's me…"

Beast boy kept taking slow steps approaching her.

"Slade, no, he said… he said that I couldn't trust the Titans…" Raven starred into his eyes, confusion took over her. "I can't trust you" Then her expression became serious, like she was about to attack.

Raven ran towards the other Titans leaving Beast boy standing, suffering, and full of doubt.

Raven levitated towards the other Titans. Dark energy covered the whole room.

All eyes turned to Raven. (Except for Starfire's, because of course she was knocked out.)

Slashes of energy cut each of the Titans that were still conscious. Slade stood frozen, until he noticed that Raven had decided to take his side. He smiled widely with satisfaction.

Grunts and Screams were heard; each of the Titans being defeated by their "friend".

Beast boy was the only one not being attacked; he still stood watching the other get hurt. His pain was greater than anything. The girl he loved didn't remember him, she was hurting his best friends, and she had tried to hurt him.

The dark energy left the room and Raven fell exhausted to the floor. The other Titans lay on the floor full of cuts, unconscious…

* * *

_A/N: please R&R (: hope you enjoyed._


	6. Decode

_Heey readers!!!_

_Well here is chapter 6 (: _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Decode

Beast boy was the only one not being attacked; he still stood watching the other get hurt. His pain was greater than anything. The girl he loved didn't remember him, she was hurting his best friends, and she had tried to hurt him.

The dark energy left the room and Raven fell exhausted to the floor. The other Titans lay on the floor full of cuts, unconscious. Raven looked up at Slade and saw his smile.

"Very good dear" Slade said with satisfaction. "But…I think you forgot about one" He turned to look at Beast boy.

"I can't hurt him" whispered Raven.

Beast boy turned to look at Raven. His face was full of surprise.

"What do you mean you can't hurt him?!"

"I…I just…" Raven struggled with the words. "…just…can't" her voice broke on the last word.

Slade was furious. '_How could she not hurt that Titans, he's just one more of them. Well, if she is no use for me then easy…I'll get rid of her.'_

'_Maybe I was wrong on doing what I did…maybe the Titans were just trying to help me and I hurt them…no I don't know for sure, but I also don't know if I can trust Slade…ugh this is so confusing.' _Thought Raven

"Raven…" Beast boy whispered so lowly only Raven could hear.

Her eyes turned to meet Beast boys.

Slade turned his hand into a knuckle. He noticed what was happening and he was not about to let all his plans go to waste, he would make his plan differently, but first he must get rid of the other people.

Slade attacked Raven. He punched her in the stomach leaving her panting on the floor.

Beast boy immediately reacted.

"Don't ever hurt her again!" He kicked Slade in his gut and sent him flying.

Beast boy ran back to Raven.

"Raven, are you okay?" he crouched next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

**  
**"Get off me! I knew I shouldn't trust you!" she shouted still panting.

**  
**"Raven I might hurt other people, but never you, I could never hurt you, I'm just trying to defend you" said Beast boy in the softest tone."Can't trust anyone" she said monotonous gasping for air.

**  
**"Raven you know me! I know you! Please!" begged Beast boy, tears invaded his eyes.

Raven was silent. She looked into his eyes, watching the tears form from within.

"Slade erased your mind" Beast boy started shaking with anger, he could not believe that this had happened to Raven; he started shaking with anger.

Raven gazed into his emerald eyes, there was always something about him, every time she looked at him, and there would always be this feeling.

It has always been the same for Beast boy though, and it seemed like it for Raven, not even having her mind erased was enough to forget him.

The lock between their eyes was broken when suddenly Slade zapped Raven. It seemed like a vine except with electricity on it. Raven screamed in pain. Wounds were on her back, she fell to the floor. She lay on the floor unconscious.

Beast boy's anger made him shake more, causing him to loose control. His eyes widened, his clothes ripped, and a green beast was in front of Slade's eyes.

Raven grunted as conscious retook her. She tilted her head, her eyes searching for Beastboy; instead of Beast boy she saw the same thing as Slade, a green beast.

The beast scratched Slade over and over. Kicks, Punches combos that hurt Slade leaving him wounded completely over his entire body.

Slade lay unconscious on the ground; the beast panting watched him making sure that he was well enough hurt to no get up. The beast's panting grew stronger. Then, instead of a beast, a green changeling was knelt on the floor with ripped clothes.

The green changeling turned away from his victim staring into the eyes of the girl that watched him from the floor in shock.

He approached the girl trembling on every step. On the last step he fell on his knees still gazing into the eyes of Raven. Silence grew upon them as they stared dazzled into each other eyes.

Raven broke the silence.

"Thank you, for…saving me…" Raven whispered softly. She gave him a slight smile.

"Raven, I…I just don't want anyone to hurt you… this… that happened to you… you not remembering anything, it's…" Beast boy paused and took Raven's hand into his squeezing it softly. "…it's…horrible…" He dropped Raven's hand.

"Thank you…" She repeated softly. She took Beast boy's hand into her own. "…for everything" She grinned

Beast boy squeezed her hand tightly. Then, embraced he embraced her into a hug. Raven hugged him tightly, and then pulled away a little to see his face.

Their faces were so close together. Their eyes were locked on each other, each one slightly blushing.

Then Raven suddenly remembered. "The other Titans they're hurt!"

Beast boy snapped back into reality, he looked around the room searching for the other Titans. He spotted three figures lying on the floor covered in wounds, unconscious.

Raven pulled away from Beast boy's arms and stood up.

"I did that to them" Raven said sadly "I-I hurt the wrong people"

Beast boy stared at his unconscious friends that were covered in wounds.

"Can you try healing them?" Beast boy asked.

"I can do that?" wondered Raven.

"Yeah, you can, please try." Beast boy looked at his friends with a sad expression on his face.

"I'll-I'll see what I can do" said Raven. She walked up to the unconscious Titans. First to Starfire. Raven placed her hand over Starfires body. Suddenly her powers glow light blue, which seemed to kind of sparkle.

Starfire grunted.

'_It must have worked'_ thought Raven. Suddenly she felt pain in her body. _'Ugh'_

* * *

Beast boy was in the ER checking the monitors as he examined how Cyborg, Star, and Robin were. They had had to be in the ER for a day just in case any injury had gotten infected, although Raven had been able to heal them, it was not complete, for she could not absorb so much pain.

Raven sat watching Beast boy as he checked each Titans progress.

"Friend Beast boy, when shall we be able to get out of this ER?" asked Starfire.

"Uh…just in case 30 more minutes, then you guys can go" replied Beast boy.

"Finally man!" exclaimed Cyborg. "This ER had me tired already"

"Yeah, I need to go to sleep" agreed Robin.

"Um…friends?" asked Starfire. "What is going to happen to our friend Raven?"

Raven's eyes left Beast boy and drifted their way to Starfire. Then her eyes searched each Titan looking for someone to give a response.

"Well…I've considered that maybe…although Raven might kill us for this when she gets her memory back…_one_ of us could go with her into her mirror" said Robin.

"Dude, you think that'll work?" Beast boy turned to look at Raven. He could see her eyes now staring at the floor full of sadness.

"Yes Beast boy, I'm pretty sure her emotions could help her out" replied Robin.

"Yo Robin, but have you considered that her emotions don't remember anything either?" questioned Cyborg.

"We have to try…" said Robin with a sigh.

"Okay so who's gonna go in with Raven?" asked Cyborg.

Beast boy kept looking at Raven with sad eyes. Raven's eyes never left the floor.

"I think Beast boy would be best" said Robin turning to look at Beast boy.

Beast boy turned to face Robin as he heard his last words.

"When will I go?" asked Beast boy.

"Raven" said Robin trying to get her attention. Raven drifted her eyes to Robin. "When do you think you will be able to go into the mirror?"

"What mirror?" asked Raven perplexed.

"Uh…it's this mirror that teleports the person using it into your mind" replied Robin with a chuckle.

"It'll help you get your memory back, well maybe…" added Beastboy.

"Um…how 'bout tomorrow then?" asked Raven.

* * *

_A/N:__ Well if you're wondering why this chapter is called Decode (since it has almost nothing to represent the name) well it's because the first part of this chapter was orignally a songfic from the song "Decode" from the band Paramore. But then I took I the lyrics, and I thought it would be a good idea to keep the name (:_

_Just a fact I wanted to share with you (:_

_Please R&R! _

_I'll update as soon as possible (:_


	7. Mind Trip

_Hey readers!_

_I am extremely sorry for the lack of update, but as some people might have found out I got involved with another story that just occurred to me "Deep In Me", though now I am working in that story I promise that I will not leave this story unfinished._

_So here is there story I hope I have not lost my readers!_

_R&R!_

_Enjoy! (:_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans! :( _

* * *

Mind Trip

"Raven?" Beast Boy said softly as he gently shook her for her to awaken.

Raven grunted, she might have woken up early when she had her memory, but now she simply slept in.

"Raven?" Beast Boy repeated with the same gentleness again.

Raven grunted again, and then sat up. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly came back into reality.

"Is it time?" asked Raven in a worried tone, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yeah Raven, but don't worry, every thing's gonna be okay" the green changeling comforted her.

"I hope" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"So is everything ready?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, pretty much, we just need Raven and Beast Boy now" replied Robin.

Cyborg and Robin had woken up extra early to make sure that Beast Boy and Raven were ready for their mission.

A green changeling dashed through the door dragging along an irritated sorceress along with him.

"Beast Boy, I don't think it's necessary for you to drag me! I can walk on my own!"

"Dudes, sorry we're late, I just needed to wake somebody up" said Beast boy completely ignoring what Raven had said, and taking a glance over to her.

The door swooshed open once again revealing an eager alien girl.

"Friends, is everything ready for the mission of retrieving friend Raven's memories?"

"Yeah" said Robin as he took a mirror and handed it to Beast Boy "here it's time you go"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Raven still concerned if she would be able to remember anything.

"No, but we still have to try" replied Beast Boy giving her a small and comforting grin.

Beast Boy's hand reached for Raven's pale and cold hand. He took her hand up to the mirror so that they both were holding the handle.

Beast Boy closed one eye in fear knowing what was going to happen next and with the other eye he was peeking at Raven to see her reaction.

Raven was standing motionless starring at the mirror when a sudden burst of dark energy formed into a whirl pool and sucked both of the Titans into the portal through the mirror.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Beast Boy grabbing tightly onto Raven's hand to reassure her that she would be okay.

* * *

A black hole of energy formed in the black sky dropping out two Titans that fell on a rock that was floating in what seemed the middle of nowhere, though for Beast Boy this place became familiar at once.

"Dude, this place always creeps me out" he said slightly shivering.

"Uh…yeah, I see what you mean" said a dazzled Raven. She spun in circles taking a look at each of the red stars that were in the black sky. "Though when you actually look at it, it isn't so bad" she said correcting herself.

Beast Boy chuckled a little. "You must like it. After all it's your mind"

Raven nodded slightly. "Okay, so…where do we go first?" she asked looking quite confused.

"Uh…well… I remember when I came here with Cy…that…uh… we followed this path, and…uh…it took us to this pink happy version of you, which led us to the timid you who took us to the brave you which took us to the all you till we found you" said Beast boy slightly confused at what he said himself.

"Okay, so we need to find happy me?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah, I think."

* * *

They walked along a long rocky path for what seemed like ten minutes. Then, they finally reached an arc shaped rock that had spiked coming out of it.

"Uh…if I remember right, this is where I met happy you"

"Hmm..." Raven's eyes drifted around the place searching for herself.

"Hi!!" said a very cheerful voice from behind the two Titans which startled them both.

Raven's eyes went open wide in shock when she turned around and her eyes had insight an exact replica of her, the only difference was that she wore pink.

Beast Boy, though he had already seen this Raven before was still shocked at seeing her.

"Uh…hey, do you remember me?" asked the green changeling cautiously.

"Hmm…" paused Happy bringing her hand up to her chin to think and examining Beast Boy up and down "nope, I think I would pretty much remember someone like you" finally said Happy with a small chuckle.

Raven sighed.

"Look, I don't remember him either 'cause I lost my memory, therefore so did you, so skipping this unnecessary talk and going straight to the point, I just need someone who can help me" said Raven already irritated her lack of patience was not something that had been excluded from her personality.

Happy chucked slightly and then gave her a bright smile, this irritated Raven even more causing her to roll her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe Knowledge can help you, she knows more about all this stuff" said Happy "c'mon follow me" and with that said she went skipping her way down a path.

Raven and Beast Boy both took a glance at each other and then shrugged before following Happy down the path.

* * *

They had walked for a long time, and they were getting very tired. Happy though did not look tired at all, there wasn't a moment where she would not be skipping and singing and spinning while she led the way.

Raven sighed.

"How much longer?" she asked in a very tired tone.

"Almost there!" exclaimed Happy.

"Dude, you said that like five hours ago!" complained Beast Boy.

All he got in response was a loud laugh from Happy and more singing.

* * *

After walking for who knows how long, they reached a place which looked like a library. The architecture of the place was pretty old fashioned and pretty close to a roman style.

"We're here!" exclaimed Happy extremely cheerfully.

"Finally…" said Beast Boy with a sigh of relief.

They entered through two huge stone doors and found themselves in an extremely large room filled with shelves that were covered with millions of books.

"Knowledge?!" shouted Happy happily while she skipped through the library.

"Happy, I am right here" said a voice from behind a book shelf. Out stepped a yellow dressed Raven that wore gray glasses from behind the book shelf.

"May I help you?" she said fixing her glasses.

"Uh…yeah, Raven lost her memory and, well…uh…yeah we need help getting it back" said Beast Boy really not knowing what to say.

"Well, I do not think I could be of assistance to you, for I do not remember anything myself" said Knowledge.

"Then where can I get help?" said Raven in a cold flat tone.

"Well, there is a chamber in this library where all of your memory data is stored, perhaps if go into the chamber and take a glance of what may be in there you might be able to retrieve your memory" explained Knowledge.

Beast Boy stood puzzled not knowing half of what Knowledge said.

"And where is this chamber?" questioned Raven.

"In the far back of the library" said Knowledge pointing to the back "but that place has never been accessed to, I do not even know if it is safe to go in, it is off limits"

"Well, it's my mind and I can go to where I want to go" said Raven with a huff. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Easy Rae" said Beast Boy trying to calm Raven down, obviously she was already out of patience "So can you take us to this chamber memory place thingy?" asked Beast Boy directing to Knowledge.

"Yes, if you wish. Follow me" before taking off she directed herself to Happy "Happy while I am gone please do not touch anything"

"Okay!" shouted Happy with a giggle.

With that Knowledge led the way and Beast Boy and Raven both followed from behind.

* * *

After a while they reached two golden doors that shone with brightness.

"Here is the memory chamber" said Knowledge pointing towards the golden doors.

Raven went up to the door and tried pulling the handle.

"It's locked" said Raven turning to see Knowledge.

"Well, I did mention that this chamber has not been accessed to, have I not?"

"Yeah, yeah you said that already" said Beast Boy annoyed with all her smarty pants talk "so how do we get in?"

"I do not know" said Knowledge "I thought that maybe Raven could have the power of opening it since it is her mind"

Raven glared at the golden doors. She blasted them with flares of dark energy, but the door remained intact.

"Nothing" said Raven in a monotone voice starring up at the doors.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhinoceros and hit the doors with all his strength repeatedly.

"It is no use, you two will not be able to access the chamber, and apparently it is off limits even to her" said Knowledge looking over at Raven.

"Then, how will I ever remember?" said Raven as she starred at the floor. She fell to her knees and put her head into her hands.

Beast Boy crouched down next to her "Raven, please you will remember we'll find a way I promise" said Beast Boy comforting her and then lifting up her face from her hands. Her beautiful amethyst eyes looked red like if about to cry.

Beast Boy embraced her softly. Raven responded to the hug and then a couple of tears drifted down her cheeks. She pulled away a bit to see his face.

"Beast Boy, I want to remember you" she said glazing into his emerald eyes that slowly filled up with tears.

"You will Rae, I promise. I don't know how, but you will" said the green changeling glazing into her violet eyes before embracing her a little bit more tightly than before.

Knowledge cleared her throat and Beast boy and Raven both pulled away from the hug slightly blushing.

Beast boy gave Raven a small grin and Raven replied with one as well.

Knowledge cleared her throat once again trying to get their attention.

"My apologies that I could be no use of assistance to the two of you, perhaps back on Earth you might find the solution to your problem" said Knowledge slightly disappointed of not being able to help.

Raven looked up at the two golden doors.

"Are you sure we can't do anything to open them?" asked Raven sadly.

"Positive, that door is stronger than anything ever built. Its material is protected by spells and enchantments that cannot be broken. Once again I give you my apologies"

Beast Boy sighed.

"Thanks for the help anyway, do you think you could show us the way out of here?" asked Beast Boy gloomily.

"Yes, follow me"

* * *

It had been a while since they had left the library and they were wondering if they were ever going to get out. They had passed by many places meeting brave, timid, rude, and many other emotions.

They arrived at a wide open rocky space at the far end you could see a portal which was assumed to be the exit.

"Okay, I think you can continue your way by yourselves from here, good luck Raven, Beast boy I hope to remember you one day, farewell" with that said Knowledge vanished in their sight leaving the two Titans to continue the short distance by themselves.

Raven and Beast boy walked side by side and when they were almost at the exit something caught their attention, a fuchsia colored dressedRaven stood starring at them. When she saw Beast Boy her expression and body froze and her face blushed bright pink. This caused Raven to slightly blush for unknown reasons to her.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted eager to meet this new emotion.

The fuchsia colored dressed Raven stood in silence as Beast Boy ran up to her.

"Hey…" the fuchsia dressed Raven said with her voice shaking and her eyes looking at him with shyness.

"What emotion of Raven are you?" asked Beast Boy "I've never seen you before" he added.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted from afar, for some reason she didn't want him to know what emotion he was talking to. "We have to go, the portal is going to close!" she lied.

"Oh…okay coming!" he shouted in response "hey, nice talking to you, bye" he said to the fuchsia dressed Raven as he ran off with Raven and went through the portal.

"I am affection" said Affection to herself, finally answering Beast boy's first question. Her cheeks still blushed bright pink.

"Nice to meet you…" she said to the wind. She closed her eyes and held one of her hands to her heart "…Beast boy" she sighed.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_I was going to make this chapter be the one where Raven gets back her memory but then I thought about it and then it and then realized that the mission would have been too easy, there will be more challenges for them to face before she gets her memory back (:_

_I will update as soon as possible!_

_Please Review! Any ideas for future chapters are welcome! (:_


	8. Happening

Hey readers!

I'm back with another chapter (:

Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Like I said…I don't own the Teen Titans. *sighs* **

* * *

**Happening**

A few rays of light shone through the curtains awakening her from her sleep.

It had been a week since she had gone into her mind with Beast Boy with the hope of retrieving her memory. Unfortunately, the mission was not a success. Her emotions did not remember anything, so they were no use.

Robin had told her that today she would see some videos from the past. The security tapes of a few particular days. According to Robin it was something about a whole destroying the world thing. Then, he said something about a man named…Malchior? He also said something about a movie night and her being scared.

A knock on the door interrupted Raven's thoughts.

"Raven?" a changeling's voice spoke.

"Yeah?" replied Raven as she got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Robin wants you in the common room. He says that it's time for you to see the tapes" as soon as Beast Boy was done speaking the door swooshed open revealing a beautiful sorceress.

He was dazzled by her beauty, as always. He examined her features closely observing her from her feet to the last lock of her long violet hair.

He observed her eyes. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes had a hint of sadness and confusion as it has been ever since Slade took away her memory. They had not known anything of Slade. Robin had spent full days observing the city and trying to get the least bit of information but nothing was found.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven waving her hand in front of Beast Boy's eyes awakening him from his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh… right…let's go" he said getting hold of reality.

Beast Boy led the way as Raven followed behind him. They walked through the hallways in an awkward silence.

Raven was glancing over to Beast Boy every once in a while when she didn't look at the ground. She wondered what there was about Beast Boy that made him so different from the others. There was something special about him. Every time she was near him, she felt safe like everything was perfect, except nothing was perfect because she didn't even know anything about him or herself.

The doors of the common room flew open. Inside was Robin sitting on the couch with a remote in his hands. He turned as soon as he realized the two Titans enter the room and gave them a warm smile.

Beast Boy's eyes searched the room but there was no one else inside.

"Hey, where are the others?" asked Beast Boy directing to his leader as he and Raven walked up to the couch and sat down.

"Starfire is preparing her scrapbook to show it to Raven. Cyborg is in gathering security footage that Raven will need to see by herself. You know like the Malchior incident and stuff like that" responded Robin. Beast Boy shuddered slightly at the mention of Malchior's name. It also made him feel a rush of anger pass within him.

"Oh…okay" was all Beast Boy responded.

The boy wonder turned on the TV and a video started. Raven sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was nearly sunset and Raven sat on the roof of the tower.

It had been a long day. She had watched the security footage with Robin about a day where she was frightened because of a movie. That caused her to see how much she blocked her friends from her emotions.

Then, she went with Starfire. Star showed her three scrapbooks and explained every picture that the book contained. There was one picture that intrigued Raven. It was a picture of her holding a giant chicken and Beast Boy. According to Star the picture was taken at a carnival and the giant chicken was prize that Beast Boy had won for Raven. There had also been some other interesting pictures like the day of her birthday party or when they went to Tokyo.

Raven had also watched some footage on her own that Cyborg had given her. Some videos were hard for her to understand, one was about her inside her room chanting a spell to go to some place called Azarath.

Another footage that she had watched on her own was one with Malchior. Even though she did not remember it seeing everything was like reliving the moments. Now she felt a sudden pain inside consume her as she watched the entire week that she had spent with him and how he had managed to manipulate her and trick her.

She wondered why there wasn't much that linked her with Beast Boy. In fact, there were barely a couple of moments. When she asked Starfire about how her relationship was with Beast Boy she said that it was "interesting" because he seemed to annoy me a lot. Starfire also said something about always having each other's back, which caused Raven to give a half-hearted smile.

Raven sighed as she examined her day.

"Hey" said a familiar voice from behind her which caused her to jump a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" said the green changeling with a smile as he sat next her.

"Its ok" said Raven drifting her eyes to Beast Boy who sat next to her.

"It's been a long day for you right?" asked Beast Boy as he met Raven's gaze.

"Yeah" she said now looking at what remained of the sunset.

"And has anything triggered anything in your mind as to help you remember?"

Raven sighed.

"Not really. The footage about Malchior made me feel pain. It was like reliving it, though actually for me it was living it for the first time, but then nothing else triggered anything." she replied in a soft and sad tone.

Beast Boy felt anger. After everything she saw Malchior was the only things that made her feel something!? How could that be possible? Not even when the Beast took over him and Raven helped him or when Raven hugged him after the Malchior thing?

Beast Boy managed to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He turned his look to the sea which was now reflected with the light of the moon and a veil of stars covered it.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven as her eyes drifted back to Beast Boy.

"I'm—" he was interrupted by a sounding alarm.

The two Titans made their way to the common room.

There sat Robin at the computer. His expression was serious and his hand was clenched into a fist.

"What's the trouble?" shouted Cyborg as he joined in Starfire entered right after him.

"Slade…" Robin spat.

Raven's eyes widened. She had to admit that after seeing the footages about her destroying the world, Slade scared her.

"…he's by the pier in near the docks. Titans go!" shouted their leader.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the docks. And with no search required there stood Slade waiting for them.

"So we meet again Titans" he said in a taunting voice as he stepped out of the shadows.

Behind Slade stood another man, he was probably around Beast Boy's age and Robin's height. The man's eyes were bright red almost as if they glow. His hair was straight and short with a dark brown a tone that could be confused with black. His skin was pale and the light of the moon seemed to make his skin glow and sparkle slightly.

Raven's eyes narrowed at his sight. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it, to the thought of it, many things seemed familiar to her but none made he remember anything. Her heart started to pace as the man's blue eyes locked on her amethyst ones. He gave her a small grin which made her blush a deep shade of pink.

The Titans stood in defensive positions looking perplexed at the two figures in front of them.

Slade looked at the man that was at his side and back at the Titans. He gave a small and malicious laugh.

"Soon you'll find out who he is" said Slade glancing over to the mysterious man "Apprentice attack!" yelled Slade.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin.

The Titans attacked. Starfire took flight and shot various starbolts to the man. He dodged them with much ease. He seemed to be as fast as a lightning flash.

The man sent a load of red and dark energy over objects that surrounded him. He chanted a mantra.

"Azarath Mextron Hezorick!" His voice was deep and had an edge of roughness.

The objects around him levitated and were sent flying towards the Titans. Starfire and Robin were hit and were sent flying towards a wall. They landed unconscious.

"Man, where did he get those powers?! They're almost like Raven's!" shouted Cyborg as he dodged the other objects that kept flying his way.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and aimed for the man. He could have sworn that he hit him, but then Beast Boy was knocked unconscious by a shock of energy from behind.

Raven protected herself with her force field. On occasions her powers failing her and getting a bit out of control exploding some objects around her.

The man appeared behind Cyborg and kicked him. Cyborg fell to the ground but then was able to hit the man with his sonic cannon.

The man disappeared while being hit and reappeared at the top of a light post. He summoned red glowing lightning bolts that were directed to Cyborg. He was hit by just one which was enough to knock him unconscious.

Raven was left alone. The man approached taking slow steps. She stood defensively not really knowing if using her powers would be the best idea.

Both were face to face. The man's face softened now realizing that Slade was no longer around.

"Raven…" he stated her name.

A box nearby exploded at the mention of her name.

Raven started running. She couldn't handle this by herself. Her powers were messed up right now, they were not in control.

The man started chasing after her.

A red wall of energy was placed in her way.

"Raven wait" said yelled the man.

"Get away from me" she threatened as her eyes glew a dangerous black and her hands became surrounded by her dark energy.

His eyes glew a menacing red as he stepped forward closer to her.

"You're in no position to be threatening me Raven" he said in a taunting tone.

He got closer to her with each passing second. She couldn't move her body had frozen preventing her from leaving.

He held her chin and leaned closer to her. Flames of red energy flew around the pair as he gazed into her eyes.

She struggled to get out of his grip with no success.

"Get…away!" she cried. The man was sent flying by a dash of dark energy.

She ran towards her friends.

"Beast Boy! Robin! Starfire! Cyborg!" she cried.

The man stood up and captured her in a globe of red electrical energy.

Raven hit the energy trying to break the globe.

"Let me out!" she cried.

Robin grunted as he regained his conscious he heard Raven's screams and immediately ran attacking the man.

Robin was captured in another globe of red electrical energy, with the difference this globe disappeared into thin air.

"Robin!" cried Raven.

* * *

Hey guys!

Well this chapter came out long (more words that my other chapters according to my count) (:

I hope you enjoyed it. Like always ideas for future chapters are welcome! (: they really help alot!

*** **Also I need help with something. I really do not know what name to put to the mysterious man. I'm really bad at naming. So I'll give you my wonderful readers the choice to give names in your reviews or if you want to PM me. The name I select will be thanked in the next chapter by the user who gave it (:

I'll update as soon as I decide a name.  
Please Review!


	9. Aftershock Déjà Vu I

Hey readers!

Early update! =D trying to get things moving quickly!

Thank you for the idea names, though I have named the character myself. thanks for the ideas they are greatly appreciated like any other future ideas as always I do take them into consideration since they are VERY helpful! 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS (:

On with the story! R&R! Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Aftershock Déjà Vu**

"Robin!" cried Raven.

In her sight, her friend had disappeared. The boy wonder, the leader of the team had vanished into thin air. He had helped her, given her shelter and trust and she was not able to assist him in his time of need.

Flares of powerful dark energy were released within the sphere. Raven's emotion released had triggered her powers. The energy was bounced within the globe uncontrollably wounding the perplexed empathy within.

"Raven!" cried the mysterious man. The sphere of red energy vanished and Raven fell to the ground. The flares of the dark energy escaped in various directions targeting many objects but luckily not injuring anybody.

Raven lay on the floor covered in wounds. Red blood escaped from the wounds dripping on the ground almost like tear drops. She made an attempt to push herself up, grunting she failed her attempt and hit the ground once again.

--

Robin appeared in a dim lit space. He found himself trapped within a different sphere, except this one was made up some sort of material and not red and dark energy.

"I see the Titans are not as much as a challenge as they use to be…" spoke a taunting voice from behind the shadows.

"Slade" spat Robin, repulsing the name at the mention of it "I see you're trying your apprentice methods again, may I remind you of you fortune with apprentices?"

"Apprentice? Why he is just a fellow in need of assistance" said Slade with amusement "I could take you Titans on my own. You see how weak you have become. It is only a matter of time before I conquer the city once again"

Robin clenched his hand into a fist giving a powerful punch at the sphere, though it remained intact.

Slade gave a malevolent laugh at his failure.

Red energy in shape of a raven appeared within the room giving of a strong flash to the dim lit area. Powders of white with deep red tone smoke rose from the ground invading the lower floor of the room.

A replica of the sphere Robin was in appeared next to his with a sorceress as a prisoner. In the air, levitating appeared the still unknown and mysterious man.

"Raven!" shouted Robin as he noticed his teammate appear.

"Robin! You're okay!" exclaimed Raven with relief.

"I am, but are you? Those cuts seem pretty serious" said Robin concerned as he observed her from within his prison.

"I'm fine. I can heal myself…Beast Boy taught me how to back when…" she trailed off as she remembered her other teammates, she gave a small gasp at the realization "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Starfire! They're still back in the docks!"

"Don't worry Raven they'll be fine. I'm sure they'll find us soon and we can take care of Slade"

"You sound over confident Robin…" intruded a deep voice.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" spat Raven in a harsh tone.

"And they asked for yours right Raven?" mocked another voice.

Raven drifted her sight towards the voice that mocked her. She met an intense glare of a pair of two ruby eyes.

--

Beas Boy grunted as regained consciousness. He sat up and examined the area with a keen eye.

"Raven! Robin!" cried the green changeling as he saw that both were not in sight.

Beast Boy's screams awoke Starfire from her unconsciousness.

"What has happened?" she asked as her voice shook slightly and she sat up rubbing her head from the knockout.

"They're gone!" kept crying Beast Boy as he stood up and drifted his eyes though the area.

"Who are?!" shouted Starfire with worry consuming her.

"Rae—" began pronouncing Beast Boy but was interrupted.

"Raven and Robin" said a third concerned voice from behind Starfire.

Starfire shifted her body sideways and saw her cybernetic teammate his expression full of concern.

"Dude you were awake?!" questioned Beast Boy slightly puzzled.

He replied with a sigh. "Yeah I've been awake and I've been doing a scan instead of wasting time. I've pin pointed their locations, we have to head for the city limits. We'll find them there."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" shouted Starfire "They can be in massive danger! The evilness of Slade could have injured them or maybe something even worse…!" she cried in despair.

"Then, there is not time to waste…" agreed Beast Boy.

"Titans go!" yelled Cyborg in a leader form as he and his teammates headed in rescue. _'Man, I've always wanted to say that!'_ thought Cyborg eagerly.

--

Raven and Robin were exhausted. They had been trying to escape their sphere prisons but were unsuccessful.

Raven sighed in defeat.

"I did mention it you would not be able to escape your prison right?" teased Slade enjoying their suffering of being unsuccessful.

"Wanna bet" challenged Cyborg as he aimed his sonic cannon at Slade releasing a light blue colored beam that hit Slade pounding him against the ground.

Cyborg gave a small grin. At his sides was Beast Boy on the ground ready to attack and Starfire at flight in the air with starbolts surrounding her hands and her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Starfire!" exclaimed Raven in relief at seeing her friends. Her heart skipped a few beats at the sight of Beast Boy. She gave a small unnoticeable smile.

Slade rose from ground infuriated yet he gave a small malevolent laugh.

"It is nice that all the Titans are here" he shifted his body turning to his apprentice "that way he can get rid of you with ease"

"Guys help up get free of this!" yelled Robin already getting claustrophobic.

Starfire flew towards the sphere but was interrupted in mid flight by the Slade's apprentice.

"Oh sorry" apologized Slade with amusement "I have not been able to formally introduce my new apprentice"

"The names Danyel" said Danyel with a malevolent grin as he shot flares of red energy towards Starfire causing her to fall to the ground.

"Starfire!" cried Robin as he saw Starfire pound against the floor.

Beast Boy took advantage of Danyel being distracted to morph himself into a fly, passing by unseen, morphing into a bear, and destroying the machines that caused the sphere. Raven and Robin were released of their prisons.

Robin ran towards where Starfire laid to assist her.

"Star!" he cried in despair. His eyes examined the room searching for Slade, though he was nowhere to be seen.

Raven paced towards Beast Boy and embraced him into a hug that begged the need of comfort. Both their hearts raced at an unnatural speed.

Danyel spotted this little scene and became infuriated. Red and dark energy surrounded the room. As it became noticeable Raven and Beast Boy broke the hug watching the release of power. Items around the room started to levitate and to fly across targeting the Titans.

Starfire hurled various starbolts at her still mysterious opponent, the fact that now they knew his name didn't mean that they knew anything about who he was.

Raven fought fire with fire. She mentally prepared herself for a dangerous release of emotions to be able to fight at Danyel's level. Other parts of the room now became surrounded with the black and white energy of the dark sorceress. She directed her attacks towards Danyel.

The room trembled ferociously. It seemed like an earthquake.

Danyel's eyes lit a dangerous red. The brightness of his power shone off his pale skin giving him a ruby colored glowing effect.

"Still don't think I can take over the entire city?" said Slade's taunting voice as all the Titans spotted him in a shadowed corner.

"Azarath, Mextron, Hezorick!" shouted Danyel.

Flares of energy shot around the room wildly.

Raven's concentration was lost, her powers lost against the red and dark energy.

The energy trapped the Titans as if vanes were wrapping around them and pulling them down. Starfire being unconscious sunk into a vortex puddle of energy.

"Starfire!" cried Robin. He struggled trying to escape the red vanes but was unsuccessful. He grunted in pain as the vanes wrapped around tighter embracing him with great force.

"Robin!" cried Cyborg while he was in the same situation, though Cyborg was being pulled down. He was losing the fight with the energy that embraced him. A wave of red energy erupted over him sinking him into a puddle of energy like Starfire. Cyborg vanished from sight as well.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin remained suffering and struggling to maintain their fortune of not falling along with their other teammates.

"The Teen Titans are being defeated" announced Slade triumphantly.

Danyel increased the power of the room and of the earthquake that consumed the area, though the earthquake consumed the entire city.

He gave a scream of pain from the energy being released as more flares of red energy were sent wildly.

--

In Jump City the people screamed. They were running wildly in despair trying to escape the red wave of energy and the massive earthquake that consumed the city.

One by one buildings started collapsing and being destroyed completely. The chunks that fell of the buildings were being directed towards the citizens that were near. The blocks of concrete from the collapsing buildings were the cause of deaths of the citizens that were close to the area of impact.

Jump City was covered by a veil of black with red stained smoke over the skies.

The force of the earthquake caused the ocean to become violent, sending massive waves towards the city.

--

Slade gave a malevolent laugh. "The city is once again mine!" he shouted triumphantly.

* * *

So here it is! Chapter 9 finished!  
Wow…I myself didn't plan how this chapter came out! I hope you enjoyed it (:  
Tell me what you think please reviewwww! =D

*PS: the pronunciation of Danyel's name is _|da|-|nee|-|el|_ (: juzt zo you'll pronounce it right, and don't worry you'll learn more about him in future chapters.

***DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**! (:


	10. Aftershock Déjà Vu Part II

_Hey people! Sorry about such a late update, I've had a lot of school related stuff to do, then problems came up, well you don't care about that so enough excuses._

_I'm back with chapter 10!  
Wow we have gotten this far :D  
Awesome!_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND ESPECIALLY MY REVIWERS YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITTING!**_

_Okay now on with the story__**! Read, Review**__ and most importantly…__**ENJOY**__!_

--

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans.**

**--**

**Aftershock Déjà Vu Part II**

Jump City stood reckless. There was no life in the once busy and touristic city. The city was covered by a thick red and black veil. The city was unrecognizable. Anybody who saw the city thought it might have been deserted for ages.

The heroes of the city were understood to be destroyed. It had been a week ago since a new villain by the name of Danyel had appeared as Slade's apprentice. In a release of emotion his powers went out of control completely destroying any hope left to the city and leaving the malicious Slade victorious.

--

"What have I done?" whispered Danyel to himself as tears invaded his eyes.

His ruby eyes scanned the deserted city. He saw the remains of the buildings and some corpses of people that were crushed by the destruction.

"Isn't it such a wonderful sight?" said Slade proudly.

"What have I done? How could I have done this?"

"With your magnificent powers dear boy"

"You made me do this! You tricked me making me think that by you I would get close to Raven again!" accused Danyel. His voice shook uncontrollably the sight of this new city was incredibly disturbing.

"I did no such thing. I said you were going to get close to Raven if you followed my directions. You got close to Raven yes?" said Slade tauntingly giving a small malevolent grin.

"I got close to her, but not in the way I expected to!" shouted Danyel full of rage. He assumed he had destroyed the Teen Titans since a week had passed and there had been no other trace of life left in the city except him and Slade.

"I never made any specifications" said Slade with another small malicious grin.

Danyel was quiet. Tears flowed down his pale cheeks as he observed once again what he had done. All those years trying to control his powers and working so hard on self control to leave everything to waste and cause a massive destruction not only eliminating innocent people, but also the person who he cared most about…Raven.

The structure of his well formed body became illuminated with a black and red aura, then, he teleported himself out of Slade's sight.

--

Wounds covered her body and she shivered uncontrollably in fear. The tragic incident had affected her causing her to introduce herself into a trance-like state to protect her mind from being disturbed.

Around her was a pair of green arms that were owned by a green changeling. His embrace was most comforting to her though it still did not stop her fear.

During the battle Raven's powers had managed to protect her friends, accidently, but luckily. The fear of her losing the only people that she trusted and that had helped her, triggered her powers to protect them all including the ones that had drowned within the puddle of Danyel's energy.

The Titans were now in an underground cave. They had been there for about trying to find each other. Raven and Robin made it through the whole fight, while Beast Boy had been sunk into a sea of energy. Raven and Robin found Starfire first within a day. Then, the next day, they were able to locate Beast Boy. Two days past and Cyborg was nowhere to be found. On the fifth day Cyborg was found. The team was united. Robin left the Titans a day to rest, though none of them did. It was the seventh day and their conditions were not good. They had not eaten in a week and they might have slept for a while but it was not enough for their bodies to recover.

Cyborg had not charged himself at all. Therefore, his power was minimum. He did little activity to try to save his energy for when Robin had planned the attack. Robin had been planning the entire mission without a minute of sleep. Raven remained in her trance-like-shocked state. She was aware of her surrounding but remained quiet occasionally shedding a few tears and shivering uncontrollably in fear. Starfire was in despair. She was restless and always trying to help Robin. Like Raven, she occasionally released a few tears but tried her hardest to be brave. Beast Boy remained brave. Internally he was petrified this whole scene reminded him of Terra somehow. Though he had gotten over her, these were not easy times. Beast Boy comforted Raven constantly giving her reassurance that everything would work out fine.

Raven was now trying her hardest to pay as close attention as possible to Robin's plan. Today was going to be their attack mission. They were going to bring down Danyel and Slade.

"Okay Titans so everyone knows the plan right?" asked the leader.

Everyone slowly nodded, except for Raven.

"Raven do you understand the plan?" asked the leader demanding a response, a week without eating or sleeping can sure make a person get into a bad mood.

Raven slightly nodded.

"Good" said Robin in a cold flat tone.

--

Danyel stood in a dark alley. His attempts to flee from Slade were always unsuccessful, though now Slade didn't seem so concerned about him since he already obtained what he wanted.

There was a storm within his mind, thoughts swirling and racing everywhere.

"So much for everything" Danyel said in a lower than a whisper to himself.

"C'mon dear boy, don't run away from who you are" taunted Slade's voice from behind the shadows.

Danyel stood silent facing the menacing villain before him.

Slade, faster than a strike of lightning, placed a circle silver with orange plate on Danyel's chest.

Danyel's eyes grew wide and tried pulling off the plate from his chest but it was useless, it was part of his skin.

"What is this!?" questioned Danyel as he still struggled to try to detach the plate "Take this off of me!" he demanded. He grunted as his body began getting what seemed electrocuted.

"You are under my control now" said Slade with a malevolent grin "You shall do whatever I command"

Danyel fell with his knees to the ground. His head fallen. Then, the electricity that embraced his body disappeared. He took himself off the ground and stood before Slade. He raised his head. Danyel's ruby eyes began to glow a fierce red. His body became surrounded by a menacing red and black aura.

"Yes master" said Danyel in a deadpanned voice. The glare of his eyes was menacing at the sight.

--

Danyel was now revising the city, just taking one last look at everything. He began thinking how everything was back in Azarath, memories began to fill his mind, and the thoughts of Raven came instantly. Then, he realized he no longer had a choice. He had begun by returning from Azarath, working for Slade, only trying to seek Raven's attention, and now he had nothing. He had already given into Slade manipulation, though he could control him physically, Slade could not control him mentally.

Danyel's thoughts were interrupted by a devastating explosion.

He hit the ground fiercely.

'_Fight'_

Danyel rose from the ground. His eyes keenly scanned the area. He saw a green wolf in front of him.

'_Attack!'_

Danyel's eyes were illuminated a fierce red once again. He shot flares of dark energy towards the wolf before him, but when he looked again it was gone.

His eyes drifted around as he spun. All his eyes saw was a thick grey fog that surrounded him.

'_Search for them!'_

"Here doggy, doggy" taunted his deep menacing voice.

He heard a growl coming from the thick fog as well as footsteps pacing around and around.

He made created a sphere of dark energy and released it uncontrollably to spread far enough within a ten mile radius.

He heard screams as the sphere increased its radius, and when it disappeared he heard grunts coming from afar.

The fog had vanished thanks to the sphere of energy and before his eyes laid a scene of five titans grunting on the floor fighting to get up.

'_Finish them'_

It was then when he froze. Before his eyes laid Raven on the floor, fighting with all her might to resist the fight.

"Titans…help me" he said below a whisper, though high enough for Beast Boy's extremely sensitive ears to hear it.

"Why should we help you?" he asked angrily as he stood up. When he looked up at Danyel his face was full of hatred.

"Please" he pleaded though his voice was still below a whisper.

Robin managed to stand up.

"You come out of nowhere, work for Slade, endanger my team, destroy my city, you keep working for Slade, and now you ask for our help?!" accused Robin.

'_I said finish them!'_

"Slade controls me…" was the last thing he managed to say before he shot flares of energy at the boy wonder.

"Well don't let him" said a soft, gorgeous voice, her beautiful amethyst eyes glaring into his.

"I don't have a choice" Danyel said below a whisper "Sorry Raven"

He shot bolts of electrical dark energy at her that sent her flying then until she hit the ground fiercely.

"Raven!" cried Beast Boy. He turned into a t-rex and attacked Danyel. He replied with a blast of red and black bolts that sent Beast Boy flying and then landing on top of Raven.

Starfire was able to stand up and she stood defensively with her right arm stretch out and in her hand a green starbolt.

"If you do not wish for me to hurt you then you shall surrender" she stated.

Cyborg was also able to stand up as Robin catch up to the team as well as Beast Boy and Raven. They all stood defensively, Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon, Robin ready to through discs at him, and Beast Boy was a wolf growling ready to attack. Raven on the other hand stood behind the Titans with a concerned look on her face. She was still in her shock though it was not as strong was before it disabled her from battle, and not remembering how to use her powers and control them correctly, well that didn't help either.

Danyel stood surrounded by the Titans as they were all ready to attack him.

'_Insignificant and stupid boy I commanded you to finish them! I guess I have to do everything myself don't I?'_

Suddenly Slade appeared and kicked Raven right out of the scene.

"Raven!" cried Robin.

Beast Boy, as a wolf, growled and left his position to go attack Slade.

"Apprentice attack!" commanded Slade harshly.

Raven grunted on the floor as she fought to stand up.

"Danyel don't! We can help you!" she shouted as she finally was able to stand up.

"You get this chance" Robin said backing Raven up.

"If you really want to be free, don't attack" added Cyborg.

"We can be of assistance to you" said Starfire.

Danyel's was uncontrollably perplexed. He was sick of Slade, but he didn't have control anymore what could he do?

"You always have a choice" said Beast Boy's voice though it was harsh.

Danyel's eyes scanned the area for Slade, and then he spotted him on the floor trying to get up. His eyes narrowed. Then, bolts of energy were shot towards Slade making him scream in agony. All the Titans grinned, except for Beast Boy who got a bad vibe out of Danyel.

Danyel fought Slade with all his strength always making sure to keep himself under control. The Titans assisted him of course as well. Starfire hurled numerous starbolts. Robin sent fighting combos. Beast Boy attacked in the form of the strongest animals, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon uncontrollably using the last bits of energy he had.

Slade fell to the ground being unable to move, his body was covered in severe wounds.

Then, Raven lifted an enormous piece of rock from the earth and aimed it towards Slade.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted as the rock took a sharp bullet shape and was sent towards Slade.

He cried one last time in agony. Then, it was lights out for him.

--

Slade's lifeless body lay on the ground.

Suddenly a fierce fire surrounded his body.

He grunted as he regained conscious and stood up.

"Looks like I always have someone watching over me"

"Correct you are" said a dark female voice. She gave a small malicious chuckle "I have a little job for you"

"I don't work with demons anymore" replied Slade looking at the tall slim women with scarlet skin and dangerous ruby colored eyes. Her perfectly sculptured body was covered by a tight black dress that revealed part of her legs, her arms, and belly. Her straight black long hair reached her waist and had a red fire color at the ends.

"Oh, but for me you'll make an exception, right?" she said seductively.

"Take me back to my death"

"I can give you your mortal life back Slade," she said roughly but then her voice sounded seductive again "I don't work like Trigon. I shall give you your flesh again, and in return you will complete a few tasks, which amusingly enough is pretty similar to the plan your weak mind came up with. If you fail I obviously will take away your life again, as well as if you betray me."

"I don't fail"

"Good. Then this shall be easy enough for you"

She extended her hand and Slade's body became surrounded with a red-orange-like aura.

"It's nice to be alive again"

--

_**Read and Review!**__ I hope you liked it!  
This chapter was long, well longer than my usual. I hope it makes up for the lost time, and that it's worth your time too._

_I'll update as soon as possible! (:_

_**R&R!**_


	11. Clarifications

Hey readers!  
And I'm back with **chapter 11** (:

Sorry, short chapter, but since chapters 10 & 11 were posted on the same day, I hope it won't seem that bad.

There is a little surprise for you people in this chapter!

Hope you enjoy! **R&R**! (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but unfortunately I do NOT own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**

--

**Clarifications**

**--**

The morning sun shone brightly. Sun rise was always a wonderful sight. The dazzling view of the mixture of red, orange, with sky blue, and the mirror of the view painted on the ever sparkling ocean. The light breeze coming from the sea blew the strands of violet hair gently.

She sat embracing her legs tightly against her chest on the cement, enjoying this time where everything would be so peaceful.

Her mind paced through the memories of this past week. It had been a week since Danyel had destroyed the city. Now the city was back to normal, though Robin had gone through a lot trying to get the citizens back to Jump City. The Titans had worked hard repairing the damages that were inflicted on the city.

"_Well I have questions and they need to be answered" stated the Boy Wonder as he paced back and forth in the common room._

"_I guess I'll have to answer your questions" said Danyel teasing a bit, trying to lighten up the situation, but obviously it didn't work._

"_Where do you come from?"_

"_Azarath"_

_All the Titans stared at him in shock, in disbelief. Raven's face lacked of color. Beast Boy's was as pale as his green skin could allow him. Starfire's emerald eyes widened. And Robin kept a straight face._

"_The same place Raven is from?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Why did you join Slade?"_

"_I had no place to go" he paused for a moment and sighed. "I didn't know what to do. I was confused" lied Danyel._

"_You didn't realize him being evil?"_

"_I did, but I wasn't sure what he could do. I didn't know what I could do. Then, I realized that he truly was evil, he was trying to control me, get to destroy everything, and I was not going to allow it"_

"_You destroyed the city"_

"_I did, but I didn't mean to. I lost control of my powers, my emotions were loose. And they are very dangerous"_

"_You asked us for help" _

_The things Robin said sounded more like doubted statements than questions._

"_Because I knew you could help me control my powers"_

"_Do you know Raven?"_

"_No"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You have her same powers"_

"_That doesn't mean I know her"_

"_You're from the same place"_

"_I don't know her" said Danyel slightly raising his voice. _

She sighed as she remembered the interrogation Robin had given Danyel, and after that, he was forgiven and invited to stay in the tower.

'I thought he might have known me. He just seemed too familiar to me, but what do I know? After all, my mind has a huge gap of darkness within it'

Raven felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She shifted her head to the side to see whom the hand belonged to, though she already knew.

"Beast Boy" whispered Raven with a small smile.

"Hey Rae" replied Beats Boy as well in a whisper and with a huge smile.

"You're up early"

"You too"

"Yeah, I just like the sunrise"

"I just couldn't sleep" said Beast Boy as he gave a small chuckle. "You seem kind of sad anything wrong?"

"I don't remember anything, what could be wrong?"

Beast Boy was silent. Well that was a smart question to ask her.

Raven gave a deep sigh and drifted her eyes towards the sea. Few remains of the sunrise were left, but still enough to admire.

Beast Boy sat down next to her and imitated her actions.

"Anything wrong with you?"

"I don't like that Danyel dude"

"Why? He's…nice"

"I don't like him. Bad vibe"

"Well everyone else seems to like him now"

"Everyone except me" said Beast Boy with a faint smile. "Hey how 'bout I take you to your favorite café? Well, at least it use to be your favorite, what do you say? It'll be like your breakfast, I pay." said Beast Boy changing the subject with a small grin.

"Sure"

* * *

"Robin?" asked Starfire drifting her eyes towards Robin where he sat.

"Yeah Star?"

"I-I…wish to speak with you"

"Sure, what's it about?"

"It is about…us"

Robin tensed up as the last word; he gulped but gave her a response telling her to proceed with the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we have been time apart. We have not seen each other for five earth years and I am confused whether there still exists an us? I am conscious of the fact that we just recovered from a major tragedy and there is a lot of anxiety because of friend Raven and the fact that we cannot seem to retrieve her memory, but I must know…are…we…still the boyfriend and the girlfriend? Are we still doing the going out?"

"Starfire" he whispered softly her name.

Starfire's emerald eyes filled with tears ready to be released. She looked at Robin pleading with her eyes.

Robin sighed.

"Times have been…difficult. Many things have happened many things have changed except one…" said Robin as he reached for Starfire hand.

Their eyes locked. Their were eyes speaking for them, with no words to be said. Soon, Robin started leaning closer to Starfire and she mirrored his move.

It happened so quickly, but Starfire's lips were pressed against Robin's. It was a soft delicate kiss. It broke apart within seconds, but only for their lips to plead to be brought together once again. This time is was a reassuring kiss, and was seconds passed it became stronger soon turning passionate.

Their lips separated and both lovers stood staring into each other's eyes, each with smiles on their faces and their eyes sparkling reflecting the happiness of each of their souls.

"I believe we are stood doing the going out?"

Robin gave her a small peck on her soft delicate lips.

"I shall take that as a yes"

* * *

Okay, and that was chapter 11!

The surprise was the StarxRob! I hope you enjoyed it! (:  
A lot more of it will be coming up, I know this was sort of a filler chapter, but it has some very important content in the beginning of the story about what happened with Danyel and Jump City after the battle.

***Clearing up something, the parts in** _italics_ **at the beginning was all a flashback! Just so you wont get confused!**

*Little previews for the next chapters:

-Raven and Beast Boy at her favorite café.  
-Starfire and Robin now an official couple in this story.  
- Slade is not dead…and now he's working with someone, who...?  
-Danyel and Raven have a little chat, wonder what that will lead too.

***Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
